The prior art has not provided an outdoor speaker system which projects a high-fidelity sound throughout a 360.degree. angle in a horizontal plane; which is vandal, theft and weather-proof; and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,906 to White et al. discloses an outdoor speaker which includes downwardly directed low-frequency (woofer) and high-frequency (tweeter) speaker cones and generates sound throughout a 360.degree. horizontal angle. However, the speaker enclosure is fabricated with relatively thin plastic, and a sound absorbing material must be placed in the hollow cavity above the woofer to suppress any standing and reflective waves and reduce cabinet resonances. This adversely affects the quality and fidelity of the sound produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,321 to Valuch describes an omnidirectional speaker system with an upwardly facing tweeter and a downwardly facing woofer. Apart from separating the high-frequency and low-frequency sound waves in an undesirable manner, the speaker system is vulnerable to vandalism and weather and is therefore not suitable for outdoor use.